


Can You Feel The Rush?

by 2cokebottles



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Jeon Jungkook, Eiffel Tower, Gay, Genius Lab, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Voyeurism, btxt, cock slut choi yeonjun, min yoongi is hot, they fuck but it's romantic, yeonjun twink, yeonkook, yoongi loves his slutty virgos, yoonjun, yoonjunkook, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2cokebottles/pseuds/2cokebottles
Summary: The door swung open as Yoongi was mid-thrust and Yeonjun mid-groan.“Hyung I had some free ti–”Jungkook froze, the door closing heavily behind him.Yeonjun froze, head down, lungs heaving.Yoongi froze, cock deep inside of Yeonjun.“Oh god,” Jungkook’s eyes widened, his mouth agape, but he didn’t turn away.“Fuck,” Yoongi muttered, but he was smiling.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Jeon Jungkook, Choi Yeonjun & Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Can You Feel The Rush?

**Author's Note:**

> Yoongi has a thing for pretty Virgos.
> 
> Or. A self-indulgent excuse to see some of my biases fuck each other. 
> 
> Thanks to Kia for editing and telling me my Yoongi is hot <3

Yoongi was balls deep in Yeonjun, on the couch in his private production studio. Yeonjun, on his hands and knees atop a large towel, was making the most ungodly and arousing noises, nasal and whiny and desperate. Yoongi’s dick seemed to get harder with every thrust, with every variation of Yeonjun-moan his thrusts elicited. 

“Hyuungg,” Yeonjun lamented, spreading his legs further, left knee aligning precariously with the edge of the couch. 

“Yes my little cockslut?” Yoongi growled. 

Yeonjun’s hole swallowed Yoongi’s cock and Yoongi’s eyes rolled in his head as he fought off his climax. He loved fucking Yeonjun. He never wanted it to end. 

Gripping Yeonjun’s ass cheeks, he thrust hard, building his speed as Yeonjun’s moans wove together into a single, garbled mess. 

“Fuck hyung fuck hyung fuck!” 

Yoongi smirked, leaning forward and fucking harder.

Yoongi slid his large hands up Yeonjun’s slim waist, grazing his ribs until his fingers found purchase on Yeonjun’s erect nipples. Pinching each one, he pulled and rolled them between his fingers as he continued to bury his cock in Yeonjun’s ass. 

“Ohhh goddddd,” Yeonjun sounded like he was crying and Yoongi felt feral. He fucked Yeonjun harder, faster, needing to make him lose control, needing to ruin him. 

The door swung open as Yoongi was mid-thrust and Yeonjun mid-groan. 

“Hyung I had some free ti–”

Jungkook froze, the door closing heavily behind him. 

Yeonjun froze, head down, lungs heaving. 

Yoongi froze, cock deep inside of Yeonjun. 

“Oh god,” Jungkook’s eyes widened, his mouth agape, but he didn’t turn away. 

“Fuck,” Yoongi muttered, but he was smiling. 

“Oh GOD,” Yeonjun’s groan dripped with embarrassment now rather than pleasure. 

Yoongi noticed that he didn’t move, however. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Yeonjun’s sweat-slicked shoulder blade. 

“You okay Yeonjunnie?” he murmured against Yeonjun’s skin. 

Yeonjun kept his head down, his long pink hair shielding his face, but he nodded. 

Stealthily, keeping his eyes locked with Jungkook’s, Yoongi began working Yeonjun’s nipple’s again. Yeonjun gasped. A small, playful smile crept across Jungkook’s face. 

“Still okay?” he whispered to Yeonjun while holding Jungkook’s gaze. 

“Uh huh,” Yeonjun’s whimper was quiet but eager. 

“Yeonjunnie,” Yoongi’s voice was quiet, like a temptation, as he let his breath dance across Yeonjun’s bare back. “Wouldn’t my little cockslut like another cock to play with?” 

Yoongi watched Jungkook lick his lips and felt his own cock twitch inside of Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun’s head whipped up, pink hair flying, and he finally really looked at Jungkook. Yoongi continued to play with his nipples as he began to gently grind inside of Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun exhaled hard through his nose, throwing his head back. 

“Yes,” he hissed. “God, yes! Please!”

Yoongi grasped Yeonjun’s hair tightly in his fingers. “Yes what Yeonjun?” he demanded. 

“Yes I want another cock to play with, hyung. Please.”

Smirking, Yoongi released him, sliding his cock halfway out of Yeonjun’s ass before thrusting hard into him again. 

Yeonjun’s howls always made Yoongi grateful for the superior sound proofing he’d insisted on for the studio. 

Yoongi looked to Jungkook as he restarted his rhythm, slipping his cock in and out of Yeonjun‘s puckered, welcoming hole. Jungkook was watching them with his mouth wide, eyes on fire. Yoongi glanced at his crotch, unconsciously licking his lips as he took in the bulge there. Jungkook was already halfway hard, his large cock showing through the soft fabric of his sweatpants. 

“Well Kookie, you heard him.”

It was half invitation, half command. 

Jungkook grinned. “Yes hyung,” he responded, quickly dropping his pants. 

His dick whipped out, standing impressively in its partially erect state and bouncing enticingly as Jungkook kicked his pants away. 

“No underwear?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow. 

“I was optimistic,” Jungkook shrugged, an impish glint in his eye as he took a tentative step toward Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun’s eyes were locked on Jungkook’s cock, magnetized to it even as he continued to groan and moan from Yoongi’s abuse. 

Yoongi slapped his ass, hard. “Like what you see, slut?” he taunted. 

Yeonjun cried out from the blow but he nodded with fervent desperation. 

Jungkook closed the gap between them, smiling at Yoongi before climbing onto the couch and grasping Yeonjun’s hair in his fingers. Smiling softly with a fire in his eyes, Jungkook placed the tip of his dick on Yeonjun’s swollen, pink lips. 

“Now be a good boy and open wide for him,” Yoongi cooed as he ground roughly into Yeonjun’s ass. 

Jungkook reached his other hand down to Yeonjun’s throat. Yeonjun obeyed their hyung’s command and spread his lips wide to welcome Jungkook’s dick. 

Yoongi paused, deep inside of Yeonjun. Tentative at first, Jungkook slipped the tip just inside, exhaling hard and closing his eyes briefly at the hot, wet contact. Though Yoongi couldn’t see him, he knew Yeonjun must be swirling his talented tongue around Jungkook’s tip, creating a gentle suction with his supple lips, getting Jungkook all the way hard. 

“Feel good baby?” Yoongi asked sweetly. Jungkook nodded eagerly, opening his eyes and looking down again. 

“Ready?” Jungkook asked Yeonjun, who groaned in pleading reply. 

Jungkook thrust into Yeonjun’s mouth, into his throat, causing Yeonjun to sputter and choke. Yoongi almost came at the combined sight and sound of his two favorites together. 

He watched Jungkook’s hips briefly, he snapped them back and forth, building a rhythm as he fucked into Yeonjun’s throat. Yoongi’s eyes slid up Jungkook’s tattooed, muscular arms to his full chest, down across Yeonjun’s longer and thinner, though still muscular frame. They looked good together, he thought. 

Yoongi swallowed, teetering, on the verge of losing his control. 

He looked back to Jungkook’s hips and began thrusting again, matching Jungkook’s rhythm so that they filled Yeonjun’s holes simultaneously. Yeonjun was incoherent, grasping the couch and choking out muffled wails around Jungkook’s dick. 

“Ahh fuck Yeonjun!” Jungkook groaned, head thrown back. Yoongi couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned forward slightly, smacking Yeonjun’s ass two more times before grasping it hard and accelerating his pace, fucking faster and faster as he chased his impending climax. 

Jungkook’s eyes opened and their gazes locked. He picked up his own pace to match Yoongi’s. 

“You’re doing so good Yeonjun baby, you’re going to make both of us cum so hard! Are you ready for us to fill you up?” 

Yeonjun managed to form a moan into an “mmhmm” sound and nod slightly even as Jungkook continued fuck his mouth.

“My two little sluts,” Yoongi said quietly, proudly and as Jungkook groaned in response, Yoongi came, his thrusts erratic from the force of his orgasm, hot semen filling and spilling out of Yeonjun’s hole. 

Jungkook’s mouth popped open as he watched his hyung cum and in the next moment he was cumming too, his own semen soon overflowing Yeonjun’s mouth. 

Keeping himself inside of Yeonjun as the aftershocks of his orgasm continued, Yoongi reached around, gripping Yeonjun’s erection and stroking it. He started fast, knowing Yeonjun was over-stimulated already and more than ready for his own release. As he stroked, Yeonjun’s moans renewed and his hole pulsed around Yoongi’s softening cock. 

Jungkook gently pulled his cock from Yeonjun’s mouth, bending down to capture it in a warm, careless kiss. Yeonjun moaned against Jungkook’s lips, body shaking as his climax built. 

“My perfect little slut. Are you ready to cum for me baby?” Yoongi kissed the middle of Yeonjun’s back, hugging him close as his hand moved faster. 

“Yes hyuuuungggg,” Yeonjun came, semen streaming through Yoongi’s fingers onto the towel below them. Yeonjun shook and howled, riding his ecstasy and fighting collapse. 

“Good boy, good boy,” Yoongi murmured, kissing Yeonjun’s back again before gently pulling his dick out out of him. “You were so good,” he collapsed onto the couch, using a corner of the towel to wipe himself clean. Glancing over, he saw Jungkook diligently doing the same. 

“You too, Jungkookie,” Yoongi murmured, laying his head back and closing his eyes, willing his breathing to settle, wearing a roguish, enamored smile. 

“Thank you Yoongi-hyung!” 

Yeonjun finally steadied his breathing and sat back, falling over into Yoongi’s lap. Yoongi wrapped his arms around Yeonjun, a comforting embrace after he’d worn him ragged. 

“You okay baby?” Yoongi moved sweaty strands of pink hair out of Yeonjun’s eyes, smiling down at him. 

Jungkook sat down beside them, lifting Yeonjun’s legs and carefully placing them in his lap. 

“So... good,” Yeonjun’s voice was small and sleepy. Yoongi and Jungkook chuckled fondly. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and dressed and then I think there’s time for you to nap, okay?” Yoongi cupped Yeonjun’s cheek, shaking it gently to stop his droopy eyes from closing. Yeonjun nodded, smiling lazily. Yoongi bent to kiss him lightly on the lips, tasting Jungkook’s cum and feeling heady arousal threaten him once again.


End file.
